Over and Over
by samptra
Summary: Series of Heero and Duo one shots short fluffy pieces dealing with different situations but all romantic.
1. Nightly

Disclaimer: I don't own just borrowing for a bit so please don't sue!

Author's Note: So this is a series of one shots that on occasion come to me so I thought I'd write them down here just little snippets inspired by life, and my crazy imagination. This one in particular was inspired by my boyfriend, who snores all the time. Its actually amazing you can get used to it even miss it when he's away and I can't sleep. So do enjoy, feedback always appreciated

Nightly

"Ahhhh!"

Wide violet eyes stared at the connecting, very thin wall…the connecting room that belonged to Quatre and Trowa. Another moan came from the room punctuated with a snore from his own room. Blushing red the slim teen glanced from the connecting wall to the other figure in his room. Heero Yuy, currently laying sprawled across his bed snoring loudly with every exhale. Smiling softly he turned his back to the wall trying to block out the noise coming from the other room and the lulling snores of his roommate.

-#-#-#-

Sunlight was already streaming through the windows when he finally woke, the clock on the small bedside table read nine in the morning. Grumbling the teen looked to his roommates vacant bed and before snuggling back under the covers. If they needed him they would call.

Happily drifting off he was pulled into wakefulness once more by moaning from the room once more. Groaning himself he smashed the pillow over his face, "You've got to be kidding me…Trowa had some serious stamina." He grumbled giving up on sleep he blearily headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee. He passed by Heero and Wufei in the living area, before heading back to join them. Java in hand he settled beside Wufei currently reading on the couch, sighing he closed his eyes.

"They at it again?" The Chinese teen asked from behind his novel, "Yup," came Duo's reply he was so tired. They'd kept him awake most of the night with their 'getting together.' "I almost wish they were still walking around blushing and pretending they didn't like each other." Heero snorted a small laugh across the room. Duo arched an eyebrow at him before returning to his coffee. A thump from upstairs had three pair of eyes roll upwards. It was going to be a long day.

-#-#-#-

Duo sighed in content, he was currently stretched outside the safe house in one of the lounge chairs. The sun was warm today but not too hot. Pushing his aviators up his nose he blissfully settled himself drifting off in the peace and quiet outside.

Which is where Heero found him about an hour later. Returning from his jog he noticed a very pale figure spread out in the sun. The messy haired teen felt his face heat and not from the sun. Looking to see if anyone else was around he moved closer to his slumbering partner. Gulping audibly he stared, Duo was wearing nothing but sunglasses and a pair of short black shorts. The rest was pale smooth flesh slightly pinked from the sun.

He knew he shouldn't stand there and stare like some creep but he could help it. Duo was just so beautiful…in mind and body. He was Heero's best friend, and the one he loved more then anything. He could remember the very moment he fell in love with the long haired brunette.

"Heero I can't take it!" Quatre looked exhausted, "I am not going to sleep with you anymore! Your snoring is terrible." The blonde was at his wits end he hadn't slept in two nights. Him and Heero had been sharing a room in this new safe house and it was beginning to wear thin. "I can't stand it your snoring is way to loud." Wufei looked at him apologetically, Trowa also shook his head looking at the table, "Sorry" he muttered. Through out the drama Duo had remained silent watching Heero across the table very carefully.

To everyone else he looked as Heero normally would, cold and closed off but Duo could tell this was upsetting him. His cheeks having taken on a reddish tint, The awkwardness that had descended on the room seemed oppressive. "I don't mind, I'll share a room with Heero." The tension was broken, and happily Quatre left to gather his stuff as the rest of the pilots departed leaving Heero and Duo alone. "You don't have to." Heero muttered he'd never felt this embarrassed in his life. "It doesn't bother me at all Heero, I spent most of my life in an orphanage. Heard worse then you Heero." With that he smiled at the still rather red pilot.

The sliding glass door brought him out of his reverie, glancing to the house he saw Quatre stepping out headed towards the empty chair next to Duo. With a sigh he moved back towards the house and a hot shower.

-#-#-#-

The months rolled together into one tiring blur of fighting and missions. He was exhausted. He also missed Duo. They had been sent to separate sides of the galaxy, most of the pilots had been separated and here he sat in a ramshackle tiny cabin with barley four rooms. Trowa and Wufei were also here, they had said goodnight about an hour ago and Heero had drifted off thinking of Duo.

Duo walked into the room several hours later, weary and sore he said a soft goodnight to Quatre as he moved to what was most defiantly Heero's room. The rundown place echoed with his snoring. A soft smile crept across his face. Pushing open the creaky door he entered, there was what strangled sort of snort before Duo knew Heero was awake sitting up gun drawn.

Unflinching Duo dropped his duffle, "It's me Heero, Duo." Sleepy blue eyes blinked in the dim light from the moon filtering through the window. "Oh Duo," the other man heard the safety on the gun click back into place and it disappeared before Heero laid back down with a thump. Rustling around the room he stripped to his boxers, before dropping next to Heero in the only bed in the room. It wasn't the first time they shared a bed, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Duo sighed in contentment his tired muscles began to relax he could hear Heero's breathing beginning to even out once more it was moments away from slumber when Duo was pulled to wakefulness by moaning coming from the other room.

The long haired man sighed, really? He listened to the production a while longer until he realized a very familiar sound was missing. Heero wasn't snoring. Slowly he turned looking into large, sleepy lidded eyes looking at the wall as well. Neither spoke a word as the lay inches apart in the darkness. The pleasure filled cries next to them faded into the background. Heero inched forward and Duo met him half way, their lips touched hesitantly softly. Breaking away the looked at each other in the sudden silence, just before an especially loud moan came from more then likely Quatre.

Tension effectively broken Heero and Duo smiled at each other, "Wanted to do that for so long Heero," Duo whispered as he once more pressed dry and slightly chapped lips to Heero's. Smiling happily Heero whispered back a very quiet "Me too, I love you Duo." The long haired teen snuggled closer, wrapping long arms around Heero's torso, "I love you too Heero." Resting his head on that strong chest he smiled as he began to drift off once more the still present moans soon drowned out but raucousness snores of his love. Drifting off too sleep despite his close proximity to the noise the small teen smiled secretly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

End.


	2. Voices

Author's Note: So this one was inspired by a guy passing out sex hotline cards as I was waiting for the bus the other day. It seems like an interesting concept so it was short and to the point dunno how it works out but anyway enjoy.

Voices

Heero sat on the sofa in his dimly lit apartment staring at the card in his hand. A rather shady looking man had pressed it into his hands before taking off to hand out more of the bright coloured cards. He hadn't bothered to look at it till he'd been on the bus headed him. It was enough to make him blush, scantly clad men looked sexily up at him from the little card. It was advertising hotline, and one that apparently catered to gay men. "Discrete hotline…" he muttered to himself turning it over for the hundredth time in the last hour.

His eyes drifted to the phone seated innocently on the table beside the couch, what could it hurt? Clear blue eyes looked around his immaculate apartment, everything in his place, neat tidy, it was also terribly quiet. Heero had been feeling his loneliness acutely lately, everyday was the same work, home, workout…maybe a little TV or play video games, or just surf the net. He was all alone in this big city and it was wearing on him.

Taking a deep breathe he picked up the phone punching in the number. He unconsciously held his breath as he punched several more numbers in order to be matched with someone 'compatible'. "Hello?" the voice was deep, and melodious with a faint accent. "Hi," Heero chocked out unable to believe he had actually gone through with it. "What's your name?" came the beautiful voice again, "Umm, it's Heero," he got out on the phone quickly, "Well Heero do you want to play? What are you wearing?" Heero defiantly detected a faint accent and unless he missed his guess it was Irish, "Dress shirt and pants…" he mumbled into the phone not really understanding what this had to do with anything. "Mmmm…" purred the voice, "A business man, do you want me to be a naughty intern?" opening his mouth all Heero got out was a wheez, taking it as a signal the voice continued. "As I get down on my knees in front of you, unzipping your fly pulling out your-"

"Woah! Hold on!"

"What's wrong? Not what you want?"

Heeo could feel himself blushing to the roots of his hair, "No! I mean yes! I mean…" with a sigh he trailed off. Taking a deep breath he started again, "I was hoping that maybe you would talk to me for a bit…" he felt like an even bigger idiot. "Really? What would you like to talk about?" came the voice. Heero paused it didn't sound upset, "I just had a rough day at work," he got out with a sigh ready for the inevitable click, "What happened?" came the reply.

"I was passed over for my promotion again."

"Is it a competitive place you work?" Heero began to warm up to the subject. It felt so good to have a kind ear listening to him, communicating with another person. Before he knew it he'd been talking for a half hour.

"Well I have to go now," Heero said regretfully, "Would it be alright if I called you again?" the voice on the other end didn't hesitate. "Of course, you can request Duo extension 303." Came the immediate reply, each said goodbye, and Heero hung up the phone alone in his apartment once more. But somehow lighter, with a bounce in his step he went to change and make dinner.

-#-#-#-

Duo hung up the phone smiling softly, that was one of the more interesting calls he'd had in his five years working this job. Reaching out his fingers came in contact with a glass of water beside him in the small room that served in his office. That was the first time the voice on the other end had wanted to just talk, just get something off his chest. It had been a very interesting conversation. Duo couldn't help it, even though it seemed unlikely. He really hoped that Heero was going to call him again.

-#-#-#-

"Do you like your job?" Heero wasn't sure why he'd asked it, maybe it was because he was comfortable with Duo, or maybe it was sheer curiosity. "I mean guys call you looking for phone sex don't they?" there was a soft chuckle for the other end, "Indeed, and I wouldn't say I like my job, but it does pay the bills and for me there's not may jobs I can get." He finished softly, Heero didn't understand what he'd meant by the comment but he knew that he was really beginning to look forward to talking to Duo at night. His days at work were filled with thoughts of what he would talk to Duo about in the evening, or when amusing anecdotes happened he would make a mental note to remember to tell Duo.

"I understand," Heero mumbled into the phone afraid that he had offended his new found friend. "How was your day Duo?" he asked, there was a brief pause at the other end of the phone then, "It was like any other I guess, guys call in and I talk to them."

"Is it a hard?'

"The phone lends itself to anonymity, all they can here is my voice, so I can be anyone or anything."

"Whatever they want?"

There was an affirmative sound from the other end, "People who call here are looking for a moment of escape, of sexual gratification in whatever their mind thinks of." Heero could feel himself blushing beet red, he thought maybe he was a little too plain and boring for what Duo had heard. "You however Heero are the first person who has called simply for the pleasure of chatting." Laughing softly Heero smiled into the phone, "I was looking for someone to talk to." His voice was soft and hesitant unsure of himself now.

"Heero you've been calling me here a week now your phone bill must be costing you a fortune." The other's voice of reason made him wince slightly, that was probably going to be true. "Heero I've never done this before, but I'm going to give you personal number." Ecstatic Heero jumped off his couch pacing around, "Really? I mean it's ok if I keep calling you?" That smooth beautiful voice chuckled, "I would love for you to call me again Heero."

-#-#-#-

"You seem upset tonight is everything ok?" Heero frowned into the receiver having been talking to Duo for the last four months he could tell when something was off with the other man. "It's nothing Heero…" he whispered biting his lip, "I'm kind of tired tonight is all." The other man was not so convinced, taking a deep breath he plunged ahead with what he'd intended. "Duo I was wondering if maybe we could, if possible….if we could meet." He got out in a rush, breathing heavily he waited in anticipation of what was to come next. There was a heavy sigh on the other end, "I was afraid you would ask that…" he all but whispered. Heero suddenly felt terrified what if he'd pushed it to far, "I'm sorry Duo. I just…wanted to meet you so much. It's ok I just thought that talking face to face…" he trailed off terrified he'd lost him. "Heero-"

"I mean I don't mind continuing like this, but I was really hoping that maybe I could meet you."

"Heero-"

"But I don't want to loose you so if we have to continue like this I really don't mind …"

"Heero it's ok…I would like to meet you too." The other was stunned, "Really!" the man was suddenly up off the couch. "Where? When? Soon?" there was laughter, "Tomorrow is Saturday yes?" Heero nodded first before he relized Duo couldn't see him, "Yes" he said quietly. "Well then tomorrow in Hyde Park, bench across from the play structure at noon?" happily he could barely contain himself, "Yes!" he all but yelled into the phone. "Ok Heero I will see you tomorrow." With that they said goodbyes and hung up the phone. Heero leapt over his couch in happiness laughing he did a silly dance down his hall, tomorrow he was going to meet Duo!

Duo hung up the phone smiling sadly, he looked forward to Heero's call everyday. He found him witty and intelligent, he had only ever heard his voice but he knew without a shadow of a doubt he loved him.

-#-#-#-

Heero sat on the park bench nervously he had been sitting here for almost an hour, he'd been so excited he'd come early, walking the park before settling on the designated bench. He looked up at every sound of someone coming, when it was a mother and child he sighed looking down. "Excuse me?" a very familiar voice caught he attention. Blue eyes took in everything from his dark jeans, his black t-shirt, the tall slim frame. Long chestnut hair that was braided neatly and trailing down his back reaching slim hips, his gaze trailed up to the pale face that was smiling. Dark glasses hid his eyes, "Would your name be Heero?" Standing Heero noticed he was several inches taller then the other man, "Duo?" he smiled, "Yes," with a laughed Heero hugged the other man. "So nice to finally meet you."

Pulling back he noticed the white cane for the first time, "Duo are you blind?" he blurted out wincing at his bluntness. That smooth voice he'd come to love was issued from beautiful lips. "Yes Heero, I am…I am sorry I didn't tell you." Surprised Heero took Duo's free hand, "Why?" the other man started, "It doesn't bother you?" Heero took his chance, "No. You still the Duo who I've been talking to the last four months aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then your still the Duo I fell in love with." He said, watching as a beautiful smile bloomed on his face. "Did you mean that Heero?" he whispered, without a word he pulled him close doing something he'd longed to do for months. He kissed him, with all the pent up emotion he had. It was an eternity that ended to soon as they parted. "I meant every word." He smiled leaning his forehead against Duo, "Good cause I've fallen in love with you too." With a laugh Heero wrapped long arms around the other man, "You have no idea how glad I am I called that hotline." Duo hugged him back smiling, "So am I Heero…".

End.


End file.
